


in which it's too fucking bright out but two-touch combo happens for the first time

by siwona, tokidokes



Series: he got friends for all of my friends [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, also my sensitivity causes migraines, fuck this okay, i hate everything, i legit cant fucking see so the kick is honestly a mistake but it worked, i literally shoved everything we wanted into it and just fucked everyhting up, it doesnt matter just dont read this, its 3am and i am dead inside just like this writing, its only implied in the fic but im sensitive to bright lights, just fukc mepu, this is the worst thing ive ever written i hate this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokes/pseuds/tokidokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which it's too fucking bright out but two-touch combo happens for the first time

“Hey, isn’t Tiara usually on the starting lineup?”

            Kuramochi squinted and realized that it was indeed Jenn that was heading out onto the field, looking extremely nervous, as usual. He ignored Isashiki’s cheering as he addressed Miyuki. “Jae isn’t on the starting lineup today either….”

            “Yeah, she has allergies, so she isn’t allowed to play unless she remembers to take medication the night before. And she definitely forgot, even with my reminder,” Miyuki said, thinking about this morning and Jae’s constant sneezing.

            They could hear Tiara yelling (surprising, considering they were near Jun), already standing. It was when she turned to look at Jenn that they saw her wearing sunglasses.

            “Is… is that allowed?” Miyuki asked.

            Haruichi looked over from his spot on the other side of Jun. “Well, she’s not playing, so maybe?” He watched the game for a moment. “It is pretty bright today…. It must be hard to see.”

            The two second-years nodded in acknowledgement, and they all brought their attention back to the game just in time to hear Tiara yell Jenn’s name in alarm. Jenn had jumped on a ball to save it and had gotten kicked in the shoulder on accident in the process.

            Ryousuke stood up from his spot next to Haruichi but was held back by his brother. The others looked at him as he stared menacingly onto the field at the player that injured Jenn. “Let go,” he said.

            Haruichi gripped his arm tighter but said nothing, still staring in horror as Jenn clutched her shoulder.

            A yellow card was given to the other player, but no one seemed satisfied, least of all Jesse, who was in that player’s face, screaming. Tiara, whose shades had been thrown off of her face, stood at the edge of the coach’s box, jumping up and down as she yelled at Jesse to not get a red card and for the medics to “hurry the fuck up before I give _you_ a reason to need a medic!”

            “Shit,” Miyuki murmured. “Is Jenn gonna be okay?”

            “She better be,” Ryousuke replied ominously.

            They watched in silence as Jenn was walked off of the field. Tiara said a few words that they couldn’t hear, patted Jenn’s good shoulder, and put on her gloves.

            After that, it was like the entire team was playing aggressively. Jesse got a yellow card for tripping up the poor first year. Bri fouled whenever she could. The tension among the players caused frequent yelling from Tiara’s spot in the goalie box.

            It was weird that Tiara was staying in her box. She held a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun, squinting so hard it looked like her eyes were closed.

            It stayed like that for most of the game, even after halftime. By the 60 minute mark, Kuramochi was a little worried. They had seen Jenn give a thumbs up, indicating that she was okay, but the rest of the team was still on edge. Tiara had even ventured out of her box, but not by much, and he was starting to think that there was a reason she wasn’t in the starting lineup.

            Miraculously though, no goals had been conceded. Honestly, it seemed like Seidou was just trying to keep the ball on the opposite side of the field, away from Tiara.

            Just as Kuramochi thought that, the ball passed the midfield straight to Tiara, who, upon noticing that no other players were around, ran up to kick the ball. It seemed like she was just going to kick it to Miranda, who had ended up nearby, but the ball went way over Miranda’s head.

            Jun stood up as the ball flew towards Jesse. He ended up getting distracted by their thighs as they stumbled and swung their leg out, but focused in time to see Jesse kick the ball straight into the goal. Immediately, he was roaring, and his cheering seemed to snap them out of the momentary shock they had when watching the goal.

            Jesse yelled out in excitement, running to midfield before sliding to the ground, meeting Tiara halfway as she also slid on the ground to hug them. They stayed like that for a moment before getting up and leading to team to the sidelines, where they all surrounded Jenn in a group hug.

            “Oh, that’s cute,” Haruichi whispered, and Ryousuke, who somehow heard him, crossed his arms bitterly, muttering his reluctant agreement.

            The rest of the game went by without a hitch, ending in 1-0, and the guys waited outside, as usual, for the soccer team to come out.

            When they did, Jun practically jumped on Jesse, bypassing Jenn who was already being surrounded. “That was so cool! Your Deadly Two-Touch Kick!”

            “What the fuck kind of name,” Tiara muttered, shades back on her face as she slinked over to Kuramochi, who was cackling. “Sounds like some shit Eijun-kun would come up with.”

            “Hey,” the coach called out, and everyone quieted. “Just one last thing. The practice match tomorrow has been cancelled. Our only goalkeepers are Jenn and Tiara, and neither of them are showing up tomorrow.” She glared at them. “That’s all. Enjoy your day off, and you two,” she said, pointing to Jenn and Tiara, “don’t show up to practice until you feel like you can play halfway decent.”

            Tiara started walking away as soon as the coach finished. “Note to self: don’t attempt to exercise with a migraine. Worst idea ever.”

            “Oh, yeah, you’re sensitive to light,” Kuramochi finally remembered. He felt the glare Tiara was giving him through her sunglasses and laughed nervously. “Do you need anything?”

            “Darkness. And to get away from Miyuki’s fuckass cologne.” She threw a disgusted look in Miyuki’s direction, and Miyuki responded with an offended one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> seidoimagines.tumblr.com  
> ryousgay.tumblr.com  
> arotone.tumblr.com


End file.
